Orisa
Summary Orisa is a newly-created robot with both a heart and personality. Urged to become a hero by her creator, Efi Oladele, Orisa strives to right wrongs and act as the hero the world needs. While her relative inexperience can make her an occasional liability, Efi's optimism and willingness to make modifications to Orisa's adaptive artificial intelligence have always been able to set things right. While Orisa has much to learn about the world and its functionality, Orisa stands ready to protect both Efi and Numbani with her growing sense of honor and duty. Orisa was created by Numbani local and child genius Efi Oladele from pieces of dismantled OR15 defense robots in the wake of Doomfist's attack on the Numbani airport. With the OR15 being initially created to protect Numbani from the many threats it faced, the aftermath of Doomfist's attack resulted in the decommissioning of the OR15 and a staggering drop in public confidence. Never giving up hope in the OR15s original purpose and believing that Numbani needed a protector, Efi acquired one of the decommissioned bots for sale by the civil government using the bulk of her grant money received by the Adawe Foundation. Efi repaired and reconfigured the robot and installed a personality core she had designed herself. She then named her new creation Orisa. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Orisa (OR15) Origin: Overwatch Gender: Genderless, Female programming Age: 1 month Classification: Guardian Robot, Tank Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman), Precognition (Able to simulate upcoming actions to determine all possible outcomes), Information Analysis (Able to constantly analyze her surroundings, as well as analyze her opponents to detect things such as an increased pulse to indicate fear), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Energy Projection, Gravity Manipulation (Via Halt!), Damage Reduction (Via Fortify), Forcefield Creation (Via Protective Barrier), Statistics Amplification (Damage Amplification Via Supercharger) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to other Tank Heroes such as Winston, Stopped a moving car with one hand. Was built to combat Doomfist, who has been said to level skyscrapers, can damage other Overwatch characters such as Junkrat, who survived the center of an explosion, An older OR14 unit fought and nearly killed Reinhardt). Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with other Overwatch characters such as Soldier: 76) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Stopped a car with one hand, An older OR15 unite lifted and threw Reinhardt with one hand) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (As a Tank Hero, Orisa most likely has similar durability to that of Winston and other Tank Heroes, stopped a speeding car with her hands, An older OR14 unit took a head-on Charge from Reinhardt and stopped him dead in his tracks, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds), higher with Fortify, At most Multi-City Block level with Protective Barrier (Able to protect against D.Va's Self-Destruct System, but the barrier will be destroyed in the process) Stamina: High, possibly Limitless being a Robot Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with Fusion Cannon Standard Equipment: Fusion Driver, Protective Barrier, Supercharger Intelligence: Above Average (Orisa is a reprogrammed OR15, a line of omnics built to protect the people of Numbani, refitted with an artificially intelligent personality. She is capable of analyzing the situation her and her allies are in in seconds in order to determine all possible outcomes to any given scenario, as well as analyze opponents to detect weaknesses such as fear.) Weaknesses: Very inexperienced (Is only 1 month old) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fusion Driver: Orisa's primary weapon. It's an automatic weapon that fires a projectile cannon with fast speed. It has a very large magazine, allowing her to spam the enemies' group. It has some slight spread, making it less effective against the target in extreme range. The downside of using this weapon is that it slows her movement speed while firing by half. *'Halt!:' Orisa launch a graviton ball that moves in a straight line. The ball will travel slowly for an unlimited distance until it hits a solid surface. She can re-activate the ability by pressing the same button again. After a short delay, it will slow all enemies around the orb and pull them to its center before it disappears. *'Fortify:' A personal effect ability, Fortify will provide Orisa with a 50% damage reduction over a period of four seconds, and block many hero abilities that would cause movement penalties. *'Protective Barrier:' Orisa will a slow arching projectile that turns into a barrier when hitting a surface. Cooldown starts after throwing the projectile; not after the barrier is depleted like Winston's Barrier Projector. *'Supercharger:' Orisa's Ultimate ability. She deploys a device, called "The Drum", directly at her feet, which provides provide all allied characters in the line of sight with a 50% damage boost, as long as they stay in range of the device and within line of sight. The device will last for a long time until it disappears or is destroyed by the enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8